Genesis 2:1-3
1 And the heaven and the earth were finished, and all the host of them. 2 And on the seventh day God finished His work which He had made; and He rested on the seventh day from all His work which He had made. 3 And God blessed the seventh day, and hallowed it; because that in it He rested from all His work which God in creating had made Jewish Exegetes Onkelos Targum א וְאִשְׁתַּכְלַלוּ שְׁמַיָּא וְאַרְעָא, וְכָל חֵילֵיהוֹן. ב וְשֵׁיצִי יְיָ בְּיוֹמָא שְׁבִיעָאָה, עֲבִידְתֵיהּ דַּעֲבַד; וְנָח בְּיוֹמָא שְׁבִיעָאָה, מִכָּל עֲבִידְתֵיהּ דַּעֲבַד. ג וּבָרֵיךְ יְיָ יָת יוֹמָא שְׁבִיעָאָה, וְקַדֵּישׁ יָתֵיהּ: אֲרֵי בֵּיהּ נָח מִכָּל עֲבִידְתֵיהּ, דִּבְרָא יְיָ לְמֶעֱבַד. Pseudo-Jonathan Targum א וּשְׁלִימוּ בִּרְיָיתֵי שְׁמַיָא וְאַרְעָא וְכָל חֵלְוַותְהוֹן: ב וּשְׁלִים יְיָ בְּיוֹמָא שְׁבִיעָאָה עֲבִידְתֵּיהּ דְעָבַד וְעִישַרְתֵּי עִיסְקִין דִבְרָא בֵּינֵי שִׁמְשְׁתָא וְנַח בְּיוֹמָא שְׁבִיעָאָה מִכָּל עֲבִידְתֵּיהּ דְעָבָד: ג וּבְרִיךְ יְיָ יַת יוֹמָא שְׁבִיעָאָה מִן כּוּלְהוֹן יוֹמֵי שְׁבִיעָתָא וְקַדִישׁ יָתֵיהּ אֲרוּם בֵּיהּ נחַ מִכָּל עֲבִידְתֵּיהּ דִבְרָא יְיָ וְעָתִיד לְמֶעֱבָד: Jubilees 2.16-33 16. And He finished all His work on the sixth 4 day--all that is in the heavens and on the earth, and in the seas and in the abysses, and in the light and in the darkness, and in everything. 17. And He gave us a great sign, the Sabbath day, 5 that we should work six days, but keep Sabbath on the seventh day from all work. 18. And all the angels of the presence, and all the angels of sanctification, these two great classes--He hath hidden us to keep the Sabbath with Him in heaven and on earth. 19. And He said unto us: "Behold, I will separate unto Myself a people from among all the peoples, and these will keep the Sabbath day, and I will sanctify them unto Myself as My people, and will bless them; as I have sanctified the Sabbath day and do sanctify (it) unto Myself, even so shall I bless them, and they will be My people and I shall be their God. 20 . And I have chosen the seed of Jacob from amongst all that I have seen, and have written him down as My firstborn son, and have sanctified him unto Myself for ever and ever; and I will teach them the Sabbath day, that they may keep Sabbath thereon from all work." 21. And thus He created therein a sign in accordance with which they should keep Sabbath with us on the seventh day, to eat and to drink, and to bless Him who hath created all things as He hath blessed and sanctified unto Himself a peculiar people above all peoples, and that they should keep Sabbath together with us. 22. And He caused His commands to ascend as a sweet savour 9 acceptable before Him all the days. . . . 23. There (were) two and twenty heads of mankind from Adam to Jacob, and two and twenty kinds of work were made 10 until the seventh day; this is blessed and holy; and the former also is blessed and holy; and this one serves with that one for sanctification and blessing. 24. And to this (Jacob and his seed) it was granted that they should always be the blessed and holy ones of the first testimony and law, even as He had sanctified and blessed the Sabbath day on the seventh day. 25. He created heaven and earth and everything that He created in six days, and God made the seventh day holy, for all His works; therefore He commanded on its behalf that, whoever doth any work thereon shall die, 3 and that he who defileth it shall surely die. 26. Wherefore do thou command the children of Israel to observe this day that they may keep it holy and not do thereon any work, and not to defile it, as it is holier than all other days. 27. And whoever profaneth it shall surely die, and whoever doeth thereon any work shall surely die eternally, that the children of Israel may observe this day throughout their generations, and not be rooted out of the land; for it is a holy day and a blessed day. 28. And every one who observeth it and keepeth Sabbath thereon from all his work, will be holy and blessed throughout all days like unto us. 29. Declare and say to the children of Israel the law of this day both that they should keep Sabbath thereon, and that they should not forsake it in the error of their hearts; (and) that it is not lawful to do any work thereon which is unseemly, to do thereon their own pleasure, 6 and that they should not prepare thereon anything to be eaten or drunk. and (that it is not lawful) to draw water, or bring in or take out thereon through their gates any burden, which they had not prepared for themselves on the sixth day in their dwellings. 30. And they shall not bring in nor take out from house to house on that day; for that day is more holy and blessed than any jubilee day of the jubilees: on this we kept Sabbath in the heavens before it was made known to any flesh to keep Sabbath thereon on the earth. 31. And the Creator of all things blessed it, 3 but He did not sanctify all peoples and nations to keep Sabbath thereon, but Israel alone: them alone He permitted to eat and drink and to keep Sabbath thereon on the earth. 32. And the Creator of all things blessed this day which He had created for a blessing and a sanctification and a glory above all days. 33. This law and testimony was given to the children of Israel as a law for ever unto their generations. Category:Sabbath Category:Genesis Category:Genesis 2